


【VIXX90】鄭澤運的限量草莓蛋糕(R18)

by N_J2111025



Category: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】鄭澤運的限量草莓蛋糕(R18)

鄭澤運的限量草莓蛋糕

#CP 90車 不講理彆扭強上攻X溫柔傻甜騷浪受  
#不廢話直接幹系列(?)  
#強姦變合姦

「呵呵……」方才回到宿舍沒多久，剛洗完澡的車學沇躺回床上習慣性的靠著床頭拿出手機滑了下IG，果不其然發現今天和自己約出門喝咖啡的李源根發了張照片還標記了他，他不經邊笑著打下回覆，不過就在按下發送後的沒過幾分鐘，突然房門口傳來的巨響瞬間拉過他的注意力。

『碰!』一聲門板撞擊到牆面的聲音讓車學沇哆嗦了下抬起頭，眨了眨眼發現門口站著的是一臉陰沉的鄭澤運，還沒等車學沇開口詢問他怎麼了，只見對方直接闖入房間反手又是碰的大力摔上房門，聲音大到讓車學沇又抖了下。

「澤…澤運啊?有什麼事嗎?」或許是因為鄭澤運的表情實在沉的太可怕，車學沇看著那靠近的人講話都不小心有些結疤，不過車學沇並沒有得到對方的回覆，因為下一秒，鄭澤運便三兩步跨到車學沇的床邊。

盯著坐在床上已經換上睡衣的人，頭髮上還帶著一點水氣，接著鄭澤運的視線轉移到對方握著手機的雙手，眉頭一皺跨上床的同時一手抓過車學沇的手機，在對方的驚呼聲中搶過直接扔到一旁。

「啊!澤運?等等你做什麼…嗚!不要…你這怎麼了?」手機突然被搶過扔出去，車學沇措手不及，好在手機落下的地方舖著厚地毯不至於會摔壞，但鄭澤運一連串的舉動還是讓車學沇驚慌失措。

他手機被搶走扔掉的下一秒，鄭澤運便用蠻力直接按住他的肩膀把他壓到床上，接著抓住他的褲頭往下扯就要脫，車學沇驚叫著抓住自己的褲子， 卻不曉得自己男朋友今天是怎麼了，車學沇只聽見對方小小聲的嘖了一聲，接著一陣天旋地轉突然就被人背著身反手壓在床上，由上往下的重量讓他掙扎也無果，只能側著頭回頭看向身後的鄭澤運:「澤、澤運?放…放開我…啊!」

當然車學沇的話鄭澤運並沒有要聽的意思，方才相互推拉下被扯了一半的褲子給鄭澤運直接拉到膝下在脫掉扔下床，車學沇只覺得下身一涼，不過下一秒被身體突然被入侵的疼痛感弄的喊了出來:「嗚!嗚嗯…不要…疼…哈嗯。」

車學沇扭動腰肢掙扎著想逃脫粗魯的突然插入體內得手指，即使他很熟悉和鄭澤運做愛，但這樣突然粗爆的插入還是讓他疼得眼眶裡都泛起水光，鄭澤運動了動手指在乾澀的肉穴內抽插了幾下，並不是很順利，於是他轉而抽出手指同時壓住對方的另一手也鬆了些。

「嗯…嗚啊。」入侵身體的東西退出後車學沇喘了口氣，回過頭來本以為鄭澤運是胡鬧完了，卻沒想到鄭澤運只是轉了個身拉開它床頭旁最下層的小抽屜，從裡面掏出他們常用的潤滑劑。

鄭澤運一拿出那使用過的潤滑劑，就扯過車學沇的腿根往自己的方向拉，跪在床上的人重心些不穩，被他一扯上半身直接就趴到了床上，不過這並不影響鄭澤運的動作，一手壓著人一手正準備打開蓋子。

「嗚!澤運不行…明天一早有行程，你先等等怎麼了我們好好說一下啊……」因為鄭澤運一時的分神讓車學沇抓到機會慌張的轉過身，拉著衣服推開人就往床下跑，不過正在氣頭上的人哪能忍受車學沇這般的作為。

鄭澤運回過神盯著那站在床邊幾步距離的人，瞇起眼終於開口說了第一句話:「過來。」

「不是，你這樣也太不講理，我又沒有做什麼!」實在是覺得荒唐，車學沇聲音也不經拔高了些，可這反應似乎只是更刺激到在氣頭上的人，在他話說道一半時床上的人一下子跳下床往他的方向靠近，車學沇當下反射性的轉身就想往房門跑，卻不敵鄭澤運的速度，在拉開房門前被抓住手按在門板上，不經讓他叫出聲:「啊!嗚你……放開我。」

「你自己清楚你做了什麼。」身後響起鄭澤運的聲音，車學沇睜大眼睛回過頭，有些慌亂的表情讓鄭澤運心情更是盪到谷底，不過車學沇口中卻還是喊著。

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

冷哼了聲，鄭澤運一把抓著那人的手臂往床上扯，一來一往的終於把人扔回床上，車學沇剛穩住身子翻身想爬起就被鄭澤運一手捉住腳踝往後拉，半趴在床上掙扎的想掙脫開對方的箝制，車學沇的掙扎讓鄭澤運不悅的抬手打了下對方被脫的一絲不掛的臀部，不出意外的讓他聽見對方倒抽了口氣的聲音:「啊!」

「不准動。」

鄭澤運的命令聲在身後響起，那瞬間車學沇也不知道怎麼了那瞬間真的動也不敢動，可能是因為對方語氣真的太冰冷，突然心底就有些委屈。

「啊…啊嗯…澤運嗚……」鄭澤運的手指很快又闖入他的身體，不過可能因為有了潤滑劑的輔助並沒有方才撕裂的疼痛，不過鄭澤運明顯比平時還要急躁，甚至可說是有些暴躁，可車學沇並不曉得對方是怎麼了。

鄭澤運看著身下被自己狠狠侵犯的人，明明就是自己的可鄭澤運就是忍不住心中那一股窩火，手上的動作也不知不覺的粗魯起來，可他始終清楚車學沇的身體，對他的敏感點瞭若指掌便刻意用力的去磨對方的敏感點，感受身下的人繃緊了腰肢享受他帶著哭腔細碎的呻吟。

因為是懲罰、所以是必要的。

鄭澤運並沒有因為他的抽氣而收手，草草擴張後扯下自己的褲頭扶著硬挺的陰莖直接從後方頂了進去，插入時明顯感受到身下的人反射性的想往前爬，鄭澤運當然不會給人逃的機會，捉住對方的腰往後拖狠狠的直插到底，接著不給人一絲喘息的機會便大力的搗幹起來。

「啊!哈啊…哈啊…嗚…嗚嗯，不…疼，澤運嗚…..不可以、我不…哈嗯放開…」一下又一下快速的肏弄頂的車學沇一晃一晃的，他忍不住一直想往前爬逃走，可腰間的那雙大掌沒有放過他，一來一回的眼前就是床頭牆壁，怕一不小心就會喀到牆上。

車學沇握住鄭澤運抓在他腰上的手想拉開對方，沒料到鄭澤運只是甩開他兩手，這次是不抓著他的腰了轉而直接從身後捉住他的手掌壓在床面，寬闊的胸膛把車學沇整個人困在床面和他的身體之間。

下身打樁似的肏幹也沒停下，像是故意要把人弄壞似的狠狠頂入，方才還有些乾澀又緊緊勒著他的的肉穴被肏的軟了下來，配著化開的潤滑劑便得又濕又熱，抽插間帶著黏稠的滑液磨擦的泛著白沫順著穴口溢出、再延著大腿內側留下，在那蜜色的大腿上勾勒著白色的淫液顯得特別淫穢。

「嗚嗚!哈嗯不行…不行啊……哈嗯輕點…澤運。」莫大的刺激讓車學沇繃緊了身子，腳指蜷縮的在被單上扯出一道道的皺摺，後穴傳來的飽脹和被強制擴張的痛感漸漸被一股酸麻的騷癢取代，每每體內的性器磨擦過靠近腹腔的前列腺他都混身顫抖，可是後入的姿勢並不是特別容易撞擊到那，更多的感覺是被進入到深處全身被佔滿的酸麻。

由下腹深處一路蔓延擴散，熟悉的愛撫和落在背上的吻都讓車學沇眼神漸漸迷離，幾乎要忘了對方一開始是無緣無故就跑進來強姦他，雖然鄭澤運的動作比平時粗爆的多但熟悉性愛的身體還是自然的感受到了快感，也好一陣子沒有和愛人親熱的車學沇也就被勾起了慾望，不自覺的配合著鄭澤運的頻率晃著腰肢，卻在不久後差點而忍不住蘇麻的感覺癱軟下。

「啊…嗯啊…嗚!哈嗯…澤運…澤運啊，太深了…哈嗯。」

鄭澤運低下頭，身下的人半張臉埋再被單裡，眼眶濕潤的泛著淚光甚至有些失神的吐著紅舌，漸漸配合著自己晃動的腰肢突然有些撐不大住的樣子，鄭澤運在車學沇完全趴下去前伸手撈起對方。

他單手按在對方下腹處拉起，同時刻意的調整角度往前方的方向頂弄，一邊從外按壓揉捏著車學沇緊繃的下腹，薄薄的一層肌肉抽蓄的攀筋，隨著自己插到深處都會緊縮一下，用力按一按似乎都能感受到自己插在他體內性器的形狀，這種完全把對方侵犯佔有的感覺讓鄭澤運忍不住滿足的露出笑意。

「認錯嗎?」鄭澤運彎下腰半逼問式的在對方耳朵旁輕聲吐著氣，一邊挺動著性器進出濕滑的肉穴，一邊按著車學沇的下腹，刻意的去撞擊對方體內的敏感帶，雖說是問著對方問題，不過車學沇根本幾乎被他幹的說不出一句完整的話。

「嗯啊…澤..澤運、嗚嗯。」身下濕答答的一片狼藉，大腿也痠軟無力，不斷被進出的後穴緊緊裹著那粗大的性器，在鄭澤運問他話時下意識的要回應，卻又因為猛烈的撞擊一開口都只是斷斷續續的呻吟。

「什麼?」稍稍放慢了肏弄對方的頻率，鄭澤運湊近了些想聽聽車學沇的回答。

「我…啊嗚，做錯什麼了?」好不容易得到了一些喘息的空間，車學沇才能組織出一句完整的句子，他是真的不知道自己哪裡惹到了鄭澤運，可鄭澤運對於車學沇這個反應可以說是極大的不滿。

他在車學沇反問完的那一剎冷下臉，抽出插在對方體內的性器，在車學沇還沒過神時抓著人翻成正面，握住對方的腿根往兩側下壓，他知道車學沇的柔軟度很好，於是欺負人似的按著對方腿根下壓直到幾乎整個門戶大開，即使不會疼的喊出來，但這樣雙腿幾乎完全場開的姿勢似乎還是讓車學沇有些不自在，鄭澤運看著他扭動著腰想坐起身便不打算給對方這個機會，扶著自己還堅挺的性器底在還微微張著的入口一用力直接頂了進去。

「哈啊!嗚…啊嗯哈嗯，啊啊不要……不行。」身體又被強硬的入侵，車學沇呻吟著躺回床上，艱難的伸出手想撥開箝制自己的手掌無果只能鄧著腿承受一次次的侵犯，張口急促的喘著氣，手指扯著身下的床單忍受著那不斷湧上的快感，又酥又麻腰腹痠軟，雖然鄭澤運根本是突然強上他動作是粗爆了些不過身體得到更多的還是快感，可車學沇心裡不解不曉得自己是哪裡做錯了才惹對方生氣:「為什麼嗚…為什麼突然這樣哈嗯!」。

「你認不認錯?」稍微放慢了速度，鄭澤運鬆開壓著對方大腿的一隻手，轉而兩手一握抓住對方的臉頰把車學沇的臉扳正，盯著那泛著水氣眼眶質問到。

「嗚…我真的哈嗯，不知道……」被強迫扳過頭車學沇吸了兩下鼻子回答道，衣服被鄭澤運扯的凌亂，眼裡泛著血絲、臉上還帶著淚痕一副可憐的巴巴委屈的模樣。

「車學沇你明明知道我最討厭別人隨便拿我東西。」捏著車學沇的下巴鄭澤運瞇起眼說道，對於這人到現在還不知錯非常不滿。

「啊嗯…澤運你在說什麼……」鬆開捉著床單的雙手轉而握住鄭澤運捏著他下巴的手被，車學沇示弱的蹭了蹭對方的手被，想著說不定鄭澤運是還在為早上的事情鬧脾氣於是便放軟了身段:「你不要生氣嘛……澤運。」

「照片都擺在那你還說不知道!」但車學沇沒想到鄭澤運這次連他這樣示弱對方都不買帳，鄭澤運一把甩開車學沇的手懲罰似的捉住對方雙膝狠狠的又頂到深處，一邊大力的挺動嘴裡同時逼問著對方:「為什麼亂動我東西!」

「嗚嗚!我沒有啊……嗚!你別不講裡，嗚啊…哈嗯，不要…太深了會壞掉嗯，嗚…那邊不行啊啊……不要再…」快感和酸疼感交雜再一起車學沇被弄得全身抽蓄，伸手去抓鄭澤運的手卻只像小貓稍人似的，身前挺立的慾望卻透露出他早已深陷這場半強迫的情慾之中，鄭澤運見車學沇漸漸弱下反抗，癱軟著大張著腿接受侵犯，嘴裡吐著細碎的哼聲輕輕握住他的指尖在被他插到底時都會忍不住顫抖:「澤運…澤運、嗚啊啊…慢點…」

但鄭澤運還是生氣，對於車學沇不知錯這件事情。

※

這要一路說回今天一早。

今天是他們難得的休假日，鄭澤運本來預計約自家戀人出去一起喝個咖啡什麼的，不過後來他想想也知道車學沇那麼個喜歡宅在家的人，只休個一天假肯定是只想躺在沙發上的，就轉而決定那天也不出門了，找個電影什麼的和對方一起看好了，最好是看個恐怖片什麼的能嚇哭人最好，鄭澤運本來是對恐怖片沒有太多興趣的，但自從他認識車學沇後就對這種東西有了些好感，一開始是喜歡看對方嚇得哭唧唧的模樣，在交往後更是喜歡對方嚇得往他懷裡鑽或是乾脆睡不著抱著枕頭來找他。

可是誰知道今早他隨口一問對方要不要一起在宿舍看電影，車學沇居然一邊整理一邊回頭對他說道:『看電影?不行呢，我今天和源根約了去咖啡廳呢。』

鄭澤運有些荒唐的睜大眼睛，這平時讓他和自己出去都說想待在宿舍的車學沇，這怎麼跟別人一約就出門，還是那個李源根!明明有他這男朋友了還這樣隨隨便便跟男人出去，不過當然鄭澤運只會得到對方一如既往的，源根是我弟弟啊你吃什麼醋啊。

可鄭澤運不只吃醋，根本可以堪稱喝了一整缸醋，車學沇說要出門後他就賭氣的回到房間理也不理對方，連車學沇敲他的房門問他說要不要順便幫他帶什麼東西也壓根不吭一聲，本來以為車學沇會為了哄哄他，可能就不和李源根出去了，誰知道車學沇不過喊了兩聲沒得到回應，因為約定時間快到了就這麼直接……走出宿舍，鄭澤運脾氣都還沒來得及耍兩下。

這間接導致鄭澤運一整天都心浮氣躁的，不過鄭澤運自認是個成熟的男人，他說服著自己不能因為這點小事就跟戀人耍脾氣，車學沇出去了他自己隨便在家聽個音樂或是出去運動一下也行。

但是直到時間都過了晚上九點多了，他還是不見車學沇回來，早早梳洗完的鄭澤運啪在房間床上翻開車學沇的聊天室考慮著是不是要發訊息問人在哪，不過仔細想想車學沇也不是小孩子了，算了…再等等。

只是沒想到這麼一等鄭澤運就趴在床上睡著了，一睡睡了兩個小時，醒來時想想車學沇也該回來了，打開手機就跳出車學沇一個小時前發來的訊息。

『澤運我回來啦，看你好像在睡覺就不打擾你了，晚安^^。』___學沇尼。

這一個多小時前的訊息讓鄭澤運猶豫了下去對方房間找人的舉動，不曉得車學沇事不是已經睡了，但他又實在很想知道對方到底幹了啥這麼晚回來，內心掙扎下最後想出一個最好的方法，車學沇最喜歡發IG了，先看IG準沒錯。

於是深夜裡、猶豫了很久才打開平時不怎麼使用的IG瀏覽的鄭澤運，在點到追蹤人的動態消息時就這麼剛好的，發現車學沇在兩分鐘前回應了一則訊息。

『好吃嗎?還有要叫我哥啊。』眉頭一皺鄭澤運點進了這則動態裡，沒想到連連結的是李源根的PO文。

那是一張李源根照片似乎在咖啡廳發的照片，身材高挑笑成像狐狸眼的人看著鏡頭桌上還擺了個令鄭澤運異常眼熟的蛋糕，下頭的配字赫然寫著:『謝謝學沇尼的蛋糕~(愛心)』

這照片讓鄭澤運面色一冷，但他絕對不是那種因為男朋友送別的弟弟蛋糕就生氣的人，是因為那個蛋糕……那熟悉的色澤和輪廓，那不正是他心心念念甚至跟車學沇嘮叨過好幾次，昨天才好不容易買到的限量草莓蛋糕嗎!本來買了打算今天和車學沇一邊看電影一起吃，但因為車學沇另有約而破滅，鄭澤運也就沒把蛋糕從冰箱拿出來，怎麼現在就出現在李源根照片裡了?

一直忍著要做個成熟男人的鄭澤運終於忍不下這股氣，要車學沇隨便吃他的東西或蛋糕那都算了，但是他完全不能忍受車學沇把他的蛋糕拿去送別的男人!

於是脾氣爆發的鄭倉鼠完全失去了理智，把手機摔到床上就跳下床拉開房門直直走到車學沇房前，一把推開那扇沒上鎖的門，造就了後續的事情。

※

「嗚…澤運不行，不要在那裡…啊嗯…哈…啊啊好舒服，太多了…嗚。」隨著性事的延續熟悉性愛的身體早已完全敞開，就連有些粗爆的對待都只感受到舒服的快感，而鄭澤運事實上也沒真的要弄傷他，反而體驗到另一種快感。

說實話車學沇妖嬈的模樣讓鄭澤運有了一絲動搖，差點兒就要忘了自己是要懲罰對方，甚至忍不住為了讓身下的人更舒服一邊抽插還一邊套弄起對方的性器，頓時車學沇就像缺了水的魚一般，張著紅潤的唇大口喘氣口中胡言亂語的哀求著更多:「澤運啊啊…好大，還要…嗚嗯，嗚嗚…啊嗯好棒…」

但當在車學沇瀕臨高潮的顛峰時鄭澤運卻突然收住手，抵住了性器頂端，下身的肏弄也停了下來，突然失去疊加的快感，頓時車學沇難耐的扭動著腰肢伸手扳著握住自己性器的手，一邊收縮著飢渴的肉穴渴望的扭著腰:「嗚嗚…澤運?」

「想要嗎?」鄭澤運一挑眉彎下腰放開握住對方性器的手，卻也不讓車學沇自己去撫慰，抓著對方的雙手按在頭兩側的床邊，壓低身子插在對方體內的陰莖在濕軟敏感的肉穴內磨蹭，卻遲遲不繼續，這種吊著人胃口的感覺讓車學沇難耐的皺起臉。

他想要、好想要好想要，不想管前因後果、到底鄭澤運是為了什麼生氣還是明天是不是有行程，他現在只想要對方幹他，狠狠的肏到他壞掉也沒關係。

「要…還要，澤運給我，肏我…..把我弄壞也可以，澤運啊嗯…澤運。」車學沇在床上一向誠實，想要什麼都會直白的說出來。

「那知道自己錯了?」可車學沇沒想到鄭澤運又問了他一樣的問題，他還是不曉得他做錯了什麼，但被情慾折磨的沖昏了腦頭只是在對方問話後反射性的抓住鄭澤運的衣服吸著鼻子點頭。

「錯了…我錯了，嗚…原諒我太滾尼，快點哈嗯…你動一動。」車學沇一邊抽著氣，沒了壓制的雙腿纏上對方精瘦的腰肢，艱難的抬起腰磨蹭。

幾乎是在車學沇認錯後的一瞬間鄭澤運便重新捉住對方的腰撞擊，裡頭被猛烈的抽插搗出白沫的潤滑劑混合著兩人的體液隨著動作從車學沇的股溝滑下，蜜色的肌膚上勾勒著黏稠的白液，伴隨著車學沇黏膩的喘息整個泛著一股紅潤。

情色至極、鄭澤運只有這麼一個想法。

握在對方腰上的手撫弄著對方的上身滑過胸前，一邊彎下腰掠奪那汲取氧氣的紅唇，一邊揉捏著對方帶著薄薄一層肌肉柔軟的胸，多方面的刺激讓車學沇幾乎失去理智放棄思考，只想要得到更多的快感，夾住對方腰的雙腿收的更緊了些，甚至主動配合的晃起腰部，在鄭澤運頂進來時配合的讓人肏進肉穴深處。

「啊啊…不行，我要不行了…澤運，嗚…哈嗯、想射嗚……」長時間的肏弄讓車學沇漸漸無力，雙腿慢慢的都要圈不住鄭澤運的腰，在兩人下腹中間磨擦的性器不斷的流出前列腺液，在鄭澤運一次狠狠的撞進身體時在前面沒被撫弄的情況下射了出來，染了兩人下腹一片狼藉:「啊…哈啊……嗚嗯.…..」

斷斷續續的射出幾股精液，剛高潮完的車學沇頓時軟了腰，無力的癱在床上，但插在後穴裡的堅挺卻沒有停下來的意思，在高潮後特別敏感的肉穴裡持續抽插，軟綿綿的身體無力反抗只能被動的配合被一次次的入侵，車學沇被幹的一抽一抽的喘著氣，抬手想抓住鄭澤運的肩膀，但手才剛舉起來就被人捉住又按回床上。

「啊…哈嗯。」車學沇側過臉把半張臉埋進枕頭，剛剛發洩過的性器在對方的肏弄下又漸漸起了反應，可鄭澤運壓根不管，按著他發狠的肏弄，任由他怎麼哀求也不停下，直到又被肏了十幾分後他只好轉而求對方快點射:「嗚澤運…腰痠…不行了嗚……射給我…射我裡面好不好」

「以後不准再犯了知道嗎?」眼看車學沇也快撐不下去，對方今天在外面晃了一整天本來可能就累了，再被他這麼一搞更是脫力，於是捏住車學沇的下巴把人的臉轉過來。

「嗚…好，不會了嗚……」車學沇也不知道自己到底說了什麼或者答應了什麼，他只是想快點得到解脫，身體下意識的反應，一邊抽著氣一邊點點頭。

鄭澤運似乎是對他的回答很滿意，在他的唇上親了一口後直起腰狠狠的又幹了幾十下後底在深處射了出來。

「啊啊…好多嗚……嗚嗯…都是澤運的……哈嗯。」車學沇瞇起眼躬起腰肢承受著一股股灌入身體的精液，前面也在被內射時又一次達到高潮，直到最後一滴精液完整的射進肉穴裡，才脫力的躺回床上。

此刻鄭澤運才慢慢的抽出發洩過的性器看著被他搞得一團糟的人，雖然還有些想要但車學沇今天應該累了，而且作為懲罰也足夠了，於是他伸手抹去車學沇臉上的淚痕彎下腰吻了對方一下開口:「再有下次，把你肏的下不了床。」

「嗚…嗯。」迷茫的眨了眨眼，車學沇只好點點頭，卻始終不曉得自己到底做錯什麼，只是腦袋一團混亂迷迷糊糊的就點了頭。

後來鄭澤運把車學沇抱去宿舍浴室清洗，又換了車學沇房間的床單，再把車學沇從浴室抱回房間時還撞見了半夜打遊戲出來找零食的李弘彬，對方露出特別嫌棄的表情嘖嘖了兩聲就直徑走回房關上門。

鄭澤運把人抱回房間放下時車學沇才半夢半醒的睜開眼，讓本來還在想要不要留下來睡的鄭澤運決定留下，他爬上車學沇的床從對方身後摟住車學沇的腰，在對方後緊頸蹭了幾下。

「澤運…你今天到底嗚…為什麼生氣啊?」車學沇嘟嘟囔囔的聲音傳來，看似並不清醒聲音軟面面的糊成一團，鄭澤運一聽卻皺了下眉頭，搭在對方腰上的手直直捏了下車學沇腰側，不意外的得到對方小聲的唉嗚。

「誰讓你沒經過我同意亂拿我的草莓蛋糕。」

「嗚…什麼啊?我…沒有啊……」車學沇說著說著聲音越來越小了下去，鄭澤運本來還對於車學沇還是不認錯想要跟對方爭辯，不過一撐起身發現車學沇已經睡著了，扁了下嘴決定明天在跟對方算帳，於是躺回床上摟著人睡了。

隔天一早鄭澤運難得比車學沇醒得還早，一睜眼下床看時間還沒到點便離開車學沇的房間先去梳洗接著走回自己房間換下睡衣，想著雖然是車學沇先亂拿他東西的錯才讓他生氣的折騰對方，但看車學沇也被自己欺負的夠嗆，決定還是為對方做個早餐，順便讓其他弟弟沾沾光。

於是今日VIXX宿舍第一個起的鄭澤運走到廚房，抓住冰箱的門一把拉開，接著赫然發現。

他那個限量草莓蛋糕安好如初的躺在冰箱第二層……

「嗚…澤運你怎麼這麼早啊?」這時身後突然傳來熟悉的聲音，還帶著些低啞，鄭澤運當然曉得這個啞聲是怎麼被弄出來的。

「學…學沇啊，你醒了?」

「嗯…哈啊，你這是要做早餐嗎?」揉了揉眼睛，車學沇看著站在廚房冰箱前的鄭澤運問到。

「啊…嗯，對…對啊。」

「那謝謝了啊...我等等去叫弟弟們，啊…話說澤運你昨天到底為什麼生氣啊?」眨了眨眼似乎終於清醒了些車學沇有些疑惑的問道，問題卻是讓鄭澤運表情一僵。

「學…學沇，你昨天是不是送李源根蛋糕了?」

「源根…啊對啊，源根喜歡草莓蛋糕，昨天他生日我特地託人幫我買的…怎麼了?」歪了下腦袋車學沇回想了下，雖然不曉得鄭澤運幹麻突然提起，不過他的確是送了李源根蛋糕沒錯。

「沒…沒有，學沇我也買了草莓蛋糕喔，我們一起吃吧!」鄭澤運說著拿出冰箱裡面那個限量草莓蛋糕放到餐桌上，拉著車學沇坐到椅子上，車學沇看了看這個蛋糕總覺得有些熟悉，拿著插子戳了戳蛋糕:「這和我給源根的好像一樣……」

「對啊，限量的!你送給了李源根自己沒吃對吧，這很好吃的，快吃!」

「啊…喔，好喔……」也不曉得為什麼鄭澤運一大早那麼激動，車學沇在他的催促下莫名其妙的開始吃起蛋糕。

「什麼?蛋糕嗎?哥我也要吃!」李在煥的聲音從客廳傳過來，鄭澤運一轉頭看見已李在煥為首的幾個弟弟陸陸續續的探出頭來，連忙擋住喊了聲。

「沒有你們的份!」

「澤運啊…反正這蛋糕也不小，就分弟弟們……」車學沇吞了一小口蛋糕下去，看著阻止其他想吃蛋糕弟弟的鄭澤運開口，不過話才說一半就被人給打斷。

「不行!這是給學沇的!全部都給你吃!其他人不准!」

不然……我會覺得太對不起你，我錯了學沇、請原諒我。

以上是鄭澤運內心深處的告解。

END


End file.
